


We Are Stronger Here Together

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Humor, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are stronger here together, than we could ever be alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Stronger Here Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вдвоем мы сильнее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771160) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



“Spock!” Jim called, and Spock sprinted to Jim’s side in enough time to sufficiently stun his attacker. Jim clapped Spock on the shoulder. “See, what’d I tell you?”

“You told me, and I quote, ‘Don’t worry, Spock. Readings say it’s mostly uninhabited, what’re the odds of attack?’” Spock answered. Jim rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t mean _literally_ ,” Jim informed him. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I am well aware,” Spock replied. “I am well-learned in your many nuances by now. However, if I may return to my original point, the odds are statistically rather high, as we have just learned.”

“We took it down, Spock, everything’s fine,” Jim reminded him. “We’re a good time, you and I. Brain and brawn and more brain and more brawn, I suppose. Actually-”

“I will save both you and myself from the tangled web you are about to weave, Captain,” Spock interrupted, and Jim grinned.

“See, I was just saying,” Jim commented, smacking Spock’s chest with the back of his hand. Spock, were he human, likely would have sighed. He wanted to, anyways. “We complete each other, man. Like a puzzle. Damn.”

“Damn what, Captain?”

“Don’t do that, you know it kills me,” Jim laughed. “Just. ‘You complete me’ is a complicated Terran kind of thing to say.”

Spock hesitated, then held up the hand not gripping a phaser, extending two fingers. Jim touched two fingers to his, though he seemed confused.

“Jim, regardless of how Terrans react to such a statement, you do, in fact, complete me,” Spock stated. “ _T’hy’la_ , that is what-”

Both of their communicators chirped, and they pulled them off their belts and flipped them open in near-synchronization.

“We can hear every word you’re saying,” Bones exclaimed, his voice staticky in its volume, and Jim winced. Spock raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re beaming back up, both of you.”

“Roger that,” Jim replied, slamming his communicator shut. He darted up and pressed a kiss to Spock’s mouth, making sure his hand grabbed Spock’s as he did so. “For the road.”

“Captain, we are not-”

“Spock, so help me, I will end you, and there’s no complicated feelings about that,” Jim warned, and the two of them energized.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
